Starflight
Starflight is a NightWing and one of the five dragonets of the prophecy. He is the main character in The Dark Secret, the fourth book in the series. Biography Starflight was brought as an egg to the Talons of Peace by the Nightwing Morrowseer. He hatched and was raised by the guardians, Kestrel, Dune, and Webs along with the other dragonets Clay, Glory, Tsunami , and Sunny. He was fascinated by the scrolls and stories told by the guardians, becoming subject to their jokes and taunts. He became very literal and serious, turning out to be a horrible fighter. When Morrowseer arrived again, proclaiming the Rainwing, Glory an unworthy substitute for the deceased Skywing, Starflight gave Clay lifesaving advice during his escape attempt. Starflight also had a private meeting with Morrowseer, whom he feared would discover he had not discovered his own powers yet. Helping Tsunami, who was chained as part of the plot to kill Glory, escape, the duo's actions led to him and the rest of the dragonets becoming captured by Queen Scarlet. Chained to a spire of rock away from his friends, Starflight despaired of ever escaping. Due to his horrible fighting skills and awesome mental skills, Clay volunteered multiple times to try to save him. This lead to Clay facing Fjord instead of him. He became distrustful of Peril instantly, and stayed far away from her. After Clay's attempt to communicate with Peril via song, he was also taken to Peril's room by Scarlet and Burn, who had arrived the previous day. He managed to figure out how to escape using Peril, but was betrayed by her due to her obsession with Clay. He also was the one to configure Clay being immune to fire. He was eventually pitted against Tsunami in a gladiatorial style battle, of which Scarlet was fond. He and Tsunami refused to fight, however, and Scarlet released four Scavengers for them to battle. After a fierce battle in which two Scavengers were killed, Queen Scarlet declared that they would have to face off against multiple Icewings, who hate NightWings with a passion. However, he was saved by Morrowseer and an army of Nightwings before having to fight. He later met up with the dragonets outside the Mudwing kingdom, armed with the orders to tear apart the group from the inside as part of Morrowseer's plot to make Blister the queen of the Sandwings. Due to this, he is now to be considered a traitor. His attempts to break up the group so far have failed, and if anything, obvious. Personality Starflight is shown to be fascinated by history and reading, and is often a source of frustration to the others, due to a tendency to give long, semi-boring lectures. He felt odd around the others because he never was able to access his powers. When he feels scared, he freezes up like a stalactite, seen as a "terrified stalactite" pose. His shy personality also left him to considered an outsider, who Kestrel was quick to use against him. He felt odd around Nightwings and felt even worse about his new orders. Quotes "This is important and fascinating!" "It's her life or his." "Maybe my powers will be activated by moonlight or something." "Even peculiar little ones." Relationships Sunny He is thought to admire Sunny's joyful personality, but doesn't interact with her much in the first book. In the second book, however, he is noticed to have a slight crush on her and wants to do everything in his power to protect her. Starflight has known Sunny and the other dragonets since their hatching. Sunny seems to have the most positive attitude about Starflight and his lectures. Clay Starflight and Clay are good friends, since they have known each other since hatching. Clay is often annoyed by Starflight's constant lectures, but sometimes appreciates them. As the bigwings of the dragonets, Clay tried to help Starflight and the other dragonets hatch. Tsunami Tsunami, like the other dragonets, is annoyed by Starflight's lectures, and often shushes him up. Despite this, they seem to care for each other. This is shown when they refuse to fight each other in the arena. Tsunami and Starflight have known each other since hatching. Tsunami may have once had a slight crush on Starflight, before realizing how annoying he was. Glory Glory, like the rest of the dragonets, is very annoyed by Starflight's lectures. They seem to trust each other, though, because they have known each other since hatching. Kestrel Starflight is afraid of Kestrel and her short temper, and sometimes camoflauges himself when she is around. Morrowseer Little is known about the relationship between Morrowseer and Starflight. However, Starflight is terrified when Morrowseer visits him and the other dragonets under the mountain. In the arena, Morrowseer comes to rescue Starflight but no one else. In the epilogue at the end of the first book, it is hinted that Starflight may be a traitor to the other dragonets. Peril Starflight is afraid of Peril,and won't talk to her when he is in his cell in the SkyWing Kingdom. Starflight comes up with the idea of Peril moving the black rocks in order for the dragonets to escape. Peril looses Starflight's trust when she betrays the dragonets to Queen Scarlet. Gallery Across the stars3.png NightWing.jpg Starflight by fruity mangos104-d5i86vo.png|Starflight by ~Fruity-Mangos104 on Deviantart 40628-1-.jpg|Starflight|link=The Dark Secret Forced betrayal .jpg|Starflight with Morrowseer and Blister Starflight by Hydra the NightWing.jpg Teh dragonets.jpg|The dragonets of destiny. Starflight is the furthest to the right. Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Nightwings Category:Arena Combatants Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonets Category:DS Characters